piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
POTCO Release Notes - 2010
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year 2010. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! December 22, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed several client crashes *Added chance of Throwing Knives in the loot drop to Foulberto Smasho Boss Battle December 17, 2010 Fixes: *Mac/OSX players can now update and get into the game *Fixed a couple server and client crashes December 15, 2010 Fixes: *New merchant Peddlers have landed on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba *Monthly clothing outfits on sale for a limited time *A New Cave have been discovered in Raven's Cove with additional high level enemies and a new Boss *Added recurring rewards for completing the Black Pearl Boss Battle with a chance of getting a unique Pet Potion, "Summon Chicken" *Fixed Quest related server crashes *Guild Masters can transfer their GM status to other guild members *Removed the /coin emote. Heads and Tails functionality remains *New display for all shops including the ability to sell and buy multiple items *Adjusted avatar idles to remove unpopular scratch animation November 18, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed a connectivity error with the Pirates Launcher *Fixed a bug with pork Tonics November 12, 2010 Known Issue: *Excessive use of chat characters will cause your avatar to lose connection to the game. *Workaround: Refrain from using over 200 in one chat message until a fix is released. October 20, 2010 Fixes: *Reviving a player with a potion now uses your weakest potion to heal the player *Fixed the green ring around the treasure chest on El Patron's ship *Townfolk stop moving around when you enter dialogue with them *Dr. Bellrog and Kudgel can no longer heal you *Cutscene audio and video are now synchronized *Fixed a crash when Crazy Ned interacts with his crate *Players no longer appear to be running around with fishing rods *You can no longer change clothes, jewelry, or tattoos during Parlor games October 5, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed a few memory leaks *Fixed a server crash involving the 'Defend the Traitor' questline *Fixed a server crash when reviving another pirate *Fixed a server crash involving getting rewards during certain quests September 30, 2010 New Features: *The Raven's Cove Story Quest is now available! If you are a Pirate with Notoriety Level 30 or above, visit Jack Sparrow on Tortuga in the Faithful Bride to embark on this new journey *New quests include mini-games, defending innocent souls, disguising yourself to fool the enemy, Undead Poker & more! *New quest dialog will allow you to pick your responses *30 New Cursed Blade loot drops, including 5 new Legendary Cursed Blades (can only be found after completing Raven's Cove Story Quest) *New Enemy Types (Ghosts and Firebats!) *Island names are no longer visible on land *Other players can now see when attacks are blocked or reflected in Pirate vs. Pirate *Bosses now show their name in their health meter and attuned list *The Escape button no longer cancels interaction during dialog with an NPC *The Gypsy icon has been changed to show a Potions bottle instead of a Voodoo Doll *The quest page GUI has been updated and optimized for faster loading and better readability Fixes: *Fixed various issues to prevent Potions and Fishing mini-game crashes *You are now able to drink Tonics while having a Bayonet equipped *You can see the item cards for the Ammo in your inventory when you roll over them *Fixed crashes when doing various emotes *Retraining a weapon now updates your skill page correctly no matter which weapon you have equipped *New idle animations for female bodies no longer distort the avatar *Various NPCs that should not be walking around are now in a fixed location *Flipped Jolly Roger's image on the moon during invasions *NPCs will no longer attack players when they are talking with townspeople or attempting to launch a ship *Fixed a bug where you couldn't attack if stunned while reloading grenades or pistols *Fixed gold shown in stowaway and bribe quests when you have 0 gold *Fixed crash when competing in an invasion on Port Royal while downloading the game *The Compass now works correctly after exiting Jail *Bosses that were not dropping loot pouches or chests (Devil Root, Croquettes De Crabe, Scatter Snap, Malicioso, and Hive Queen) now can drop loot pouches and chests Known Issues: *Jack Sparrow voiceover is out of sync *There is occasionally a download issue with the game; logging has been added to troubleshoot this issue September 9, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed an inventory crash. *Fixed a crash when a Captain docks their fishing boat while another Pirate catches a fish. Known Issues *Occasionally, a Pirate will begin the Fishing mini-game at Level 3. September 8, 2010 New Features: *Fishing is now available! Head to the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego and talk to the Fishmaster to get a rod and start fishing. *New Daggers and Throwing Knives have been added and can be found in Loot Drops. *A new Guild rank has been added! Members can now be promoted to Veterans and invite other players into their guild. *Guild Officers are now restricted to 5 member removals per day. *Guild Members will be notified when a member has been invited or removed from a Guild. Fixes: *Fixed a crash in Cannon Defense when players enter a game where mines had already been shot into the field. *Fixed a bug where players could move around while injured if they had just taken the Ghastly Visage potion. *Fixed a bug where a players voodoo bar was not refilling properly upon login. *Fixed various collision issues with walls, crates and barrels *Common treasures should be attainable in loot containers. *Fixed a crash when shopping in clothing stores. *Fixed a crash when redeeming codes. *The shoreline at Padres Del Fuego has been lowered to not interfere with Fishing. Known Issues *When playing in Windowed Mode, the window may appear off screen. *Workaround: To fix this, simply expand the lower right corner of the window which will allow bring the window back to full view or change the display option to 'Full Screen' or 'Web Page' mode. July 9, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed known freezing issues with potion drinking *Fixed Ship Repair games getting stuck on screen *Fixed a bug with the Invisible Potion that caused players to log out. July 7, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed a crash caused by flaming barrels in Cannon Defense *Fixed a bug that caused Invasions to sometimes get stuck *Fixed the ability to teleport across different Oceans *Potions are no longer tied to the healing tonics *Reduced health on all ships except light ships in Cannon Defense *Fixed several issues caused by teleporting during the tutorial Known Issues *Ship Repair mini-games remain on screen when playing in a Crew. vWorkaround: The only method to remove this screen is to log out from the Options Menu ('Esc' key or F7). We apologize for this inconvenience and will be providing a fix soon. *Certain Leaderboard stats are not displaying properly on the web site. We are investigating the cause and will try to resolve this promptly. *Taking Ghastly Visage potions while in battle may cause your Pirate's animation to freeze. *Workaround: Drink your potions prior to entering battle with any enemy. June 30, 2010 New Features: *Cannon Defense is now available on all main islands: Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego. *Use Navy Cannons to defend the island's riches from invading enemy bandits! *New voodoo dolls are available to plunder from defeated enemies. Fixes: *The Rusty Cutlass cannot be trashed or placed in a different slot during the Cutlass Tutorial. *Guild name rejection notice now shows the rejected guild name. *Enemies no longer attack you while you play the Potion Crafting mini-game. *Selling multiple potions will now give you gold for each potion sold. *Drinking potions is no longer allowed while swimming. *Fixed various Inventory-related client crashes. *Using a Profile Card to teleport to a pirate at sea now respects the ship's boarding permission settings. *The health of attuned Pirates is now displayed on the screen with a Voodoo Doll icon. *Fixed an AI crash when doing critical damage to ships. *Fixed an AI crash when using the aura from the Staff of Mists. *Fixed a rare crash that occurred when playing in browser mode. May 24, 2010 *Fixed several issues causing Pirates to lose connection while playing Ship Repair and Potion games. May 19, 2010 *Reduced camera shake in ship repair game when hit by normal cannonballs. *Enabled roll-over text on ship buff icons. *Fixed issue with moderation buttons being disabled. *Added texture to mortar and pestle Potion Brewing props. *Having maxed out gold no longer causes issues when choosing "Take all" from a loot drop. *Potion Notoriety bar is displayed as "full" when level 20 is reached. Known Issues *You may be disconnected if you enter Ship Repair while at sea as the other Pirates are just finishing the repair games. *You will become disconnected if while cheating in a Parlor Game you close your Sea Chest without picking a cheat card. May 14, 2010 *Ship Repair games available at main island shipwrights. Complete all five to earn gold or to repair your ship at sea. *Potion Brewing available at main island gypsy carts. Dozens of fun and helpful potions can be created. *Grapeshot cannon ammo now damages ships and slows repair efforts. *Pirates can repair while the captain is at the wheel. *Fixed female head/neck model glitches. *Fixed several quest guidance bugs. *Cheat cards are chosen from the Sea Chest Card page during poker games. *Added mini-maps to several jungle and swamp areas. *Added New Loading Screens. *Fixed French and Spanish hats on female pirates. *Fixed a bug where spade cheat cards were not dropping. May 14, 2010 *Changing clothing, jewelry and tattoos while using Shrinkin Grog and Growin Grog will cause you to lose the potion effect. April 23, 2010 *You will now be warned if you try sell items at a gunsmith, blacksmith, or gypsy that would put you over the gold cap. *Sgt. Bingham no longer appears on the docks during the Black Pearl Battle. *Enemies' chests should no longer puff out when they are taunting you. *Anyone in range of a staff's aura will now get an icon over their health bar to show what effect you are receiving. *Fabiola has been repositioned to stand correctly. *Items that Basic Access Members cannot use are now highlighted in red in their inventory. *Some quests that a player completed and then reappeared (such as Teleport Token or Treasure Collection quests) should no longer be appearing in the player's Quest Journal. *Fixed a client crash when people were turning in quests to receive clothing. *Fixed the Ray of Light to point to an EITC Outpost when acquiring an EITC Warrant for quests. *Weapons that boost Endurance for Cutlasses and Focus for Dolls should now be increasing your HP and Voodoo respectively when equipping those items, and decreasing them when unequipping them. *Fixed a client crash when using staff auras around other players. *Weapon unlock quests are now correctly assigned to Pirates who have unlocked them. *Fixed a crash during invasions where enemies would get confused about targets. *Fixed a crash that happened occasionally when adding a new member to your crew. *Fixed a crash involving using Speed Chat for help with quests. *Enlarged the rollover descriptions of effects on players and enemies to make them easier to read. *Fixed issues when the ram rod used to reload blunderbusses was not being removed correctly. *Fixed graphical issues during the Bo Beck/Jolly Roger cutscene. *Removed most of the level requirements on enemies for quests. April 17, 2010 *Fixed a bug where some guests were given teleport and weapon unlock quests a second time. *Fixed a bug where the Wound effect from Shrapnel boosted grenades was not fading out. *Attuning another pirate no longer deals damage to them. *Fixed an AI crash related to rejoining your crew after logging out and coming back in. April 16, 2010 *Added all lost clothing, jewelry and tattoo items back to your inventory. Some duplicate items may appear in your inventory. *Workaround: To remove duplicate entries, simply sell or trash the items you no longer want. *New gold cap level is 200,000. *Fixed a crash involving practice dummies. *Fixed several client exceptions related to the new inventory. *Fixed an issue where you may lose the ability to move after collecting a loot drop. *Workaround: If you still get stuck, press "Esc" to unlock your pirate. Known Issues *You may notice some inventory items prior to the update missing from your inventory. We are aware of this issue and are working to correct it and return all your items. *Old Quests may appear in your Quest Journal. April 15, 2010 New Features: *El Patron's Lost Weapons have been found! *Hundreds of new weapon items can now be discovered in-game. *Enemies and ships drop loot containers, which contain a variety of treasure. *Sailing Items (Sea Charms) can be found in loot containers, which can help improve your sailing skills. *New skills can be found on some of these new weapons. These skills can only be used when the weapons are being used. There are also two new types of skills: Break Attacks *Powerful special attacks that can be used when you are in a tough battle. These skills only recharge when you take damage. Completing a Combo Attack also helps recharge a Break Attack. Defense Skills *These skills protect the player by automatically blocking incoming attacks. Defense skills recharge normally and cannot be triggered manually by the player. *Pirates now have 4 Weapon Slots, so you can choose which weapons you have equipped. *Pirates now have 1 Sailing Item Slot, which gives the pirate bonuses while sailing or using cannons. *Some new items are also available in stores for purchase. *Pirates can now change their clothes, tattoos and jewelry without having to visit stores. March 5, 2010 *Fixed an issue where certain Townsfolk could occasionally be duplicated. March 2, 2010 *Casa de Muertos NPCs are experiencing graphic issues. We will be resolving this bug soon. Please note, the Quest can still be picked up and completed. Thank you for your patience. March 2, 2010 New Features: *Pirate vs. Pirate matches now finish correctly and take you back to the main land *Fixed a bug on invasion minimaps that was causing clients to crash February 25, 2010 New Features: *New Casa de Muertos Quest on Padres del Fuego starting February 26 *Expedition Fleets Set Sail - starting March 11, search for and sink elusive EITC and Navy Ship of the Line fleets *Added the ability to ignore all Guild Invites *Pirates will no longer become Groggy after being revived. They only become Groggy when they are sent to jail *Reduced the amount of damage cannonballs deal to player masts and sails *The sun and stars now have the correct orientation across islands Fixes: *Fixed additional AI crashes *Removed the /bounce emote *Fixed typos and grammar erros in various quests February 3, 2010 *Fixed sporadic but severe ship-related client crash. January 22, 2010 *Fixed an issue preventing Mac users from launching the game from PiratesOnline.com Known Issues *Mac users attempting to launch via PiratesOnline using Safari Web Browsers will crash when using the 'Shift' Key. *Work Around: Mac users should launch the game via Firefox or from the Mac Desktop Launcher. See the Help Section of PiratesOnline.com for the download link. January 21, 2010 *Fixed an issue when enemies were getting stuck during invasions on Padres Del Fuego *Fixed an issue where more enemies were not spawning during invasions on Padres Del Fuego *Fixed an issue where you could glitch outside a cave during Player vs. Player *Fixed a crash bug caused by teleporting to a ship that was docking *Fixed a couple of locations where barricade damage bars were not showing or overlapping January 13, 2010 New Feature: *Jolly Roger is now invading Padres Del Fuego. Fixes & Additions: *Jolly Roger's walking animation now matches his speed. *A player's ship will now rock with the motion of the ocean no matter what graphics settings the player is using. *Fixed several web browser crashes. *Adjusted sailing speeds whenever a player steps off then retakes the wheel of a ship. *Fixed graphical problems with the Fort Charles mini-map. *Ships again have sound effects when getting hit by other ships. *Downloading parts of the game in the background will now be smoother. January 6, 2010 New Improvement: *Log in and launch Pirates directly from the Pirates Online web site *Added a fix to further improve server stability. Known Issues *The website may crash if you refresh the page while Downloading the game from the web site. We are working on this issue. Category:Pirates Online Website Category:Game Play